


极恶之华

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	极恶之华

我的父母都是麻瓜，这哪怕在霍格沃兹都不常见。好在大多数人并不在乎我的血统，相反，我还得到了黄金三人组的照顾——他们之一的赫敏·格兰杰，也是麻瓜的孩子。

当然，除了斯莱特林的某些人，准确的说，斯莱特林的某个人——是他告诉了我我的出身还有另一个叫法。

“泥巴种。”说出这个词语时，他的蓝眼睛嫌恶地眯起来，嘴角却嘲讽地上扬。他毫无疑问是个纯血巫师，纯正的淡金色头发，冷冰冰的眼睛和刻薄的嘴唇；他走路的姿势趾高气扬，待人也颐指气使。他是最叫人讨厌的家伙。

我个性不如格兰杰那么强烈，也没有救世主随时做靠山——这为那个纯血的斯莱特林提供了所有欺负我的理由。我是个格兰芬多，每天待在斯莱特林的时间却更长：我为他跑腿买东西，在他不想出来时帮他打饭，用复方药剂去替他被关禁闭，打扫斯莱特林休息室的卫生……这只是个简单的列举，其实这位少爷随时有无数为难人的琐事，经常是突发奇想。

四年级那年我们这一届大多数学生都分化出了性别——我分化成了alpha。连我自己都不敢相信，所有人都以为我会是个beta。马尔福还没有分化，但这丝毫不影响他继续使唤我——说到底，巫师比的是魔法而不是体力，况且凭他植在我身上的根深蒂固的自卑，我怀疑自己有没有勇气朝他挥舞拳头。

六年级的时候他造成了一个不大不小的轰动：他分化成了omega。巫师世界早就没有性别上的歧视，叫人震惊的只是“德拉科·马尔福是个omega”这个事实。他平常惹足了别人的讨厌，可当他是个omega后，过去那些恶毒的举动都成了可以原谅的小打小闹，变得可爱起来。当然，这其中不包括我——我还是讨厌他，并不会原谅他。斯莱特林的恶棍摇身一变成了娇蛮任性的公主，半个学院的alpha都为他疯狂，我倒是能理解；马尔福的长相绝对够好，再加上他要继承的万贯家财，他具备一切让自己抢手的条件。

当我又一次把他的追求者送的成山的巧克力、糖果放在他桌上时，他挑起眉看了我一眼。

“有没有你的在里面，泥巴种？”

“我的？没有。”我疑惑地皱着眉，不明白他为什么这么问。他没有继续这个话题，挑出一块蜂蜜滋滋糖剥开扔进嘴里，发出响亮的咂吧声。接着他伸出舌头在手指上舔了一圈。

我起初还不知道他在干什么——但谢天谢地，我察颜观色的本事一直不错，直觉也时常很准。我很快意识到他在诱惑我。但这绝不是因为他对我有什么隐秘而甜蜜的情感，他只是为我对他的魅力无动于衷而感到不甘；他是最受欢迎的omega，我是离他最近的alpha，似乎我就该迷恋上他，跪在地上亲吻他的脚底。我差点没绷住冷笑出声。

他越来越变本加厉——在圣诞酒会后，他醉醺醺地爬进了我的床铺，脸颊绯红、眼神迷离。我不想考虑他是用什么手段进入格兰芬多的宿舍，虽然我毫无反应，也不禁想这大概是整个学院的alpha梦里的画面了。他手脚并用地爬向我，用膝盖磨蹭我的裤裆，香甜的蜂蜜黄油味弥漫开来。可惜我从来不是什么甜食爱好者，而且面前的斯莱特林明显在装醉，他只是想羞辱我。我干脆用自己的无动于衷羞辱他——我是个不怎么强大的alpha，唯一值得自豪的是自制力不错。他努力了大概五分钟，脸越来越红，最后嘟嘟囔囔地倒了下去，装作醉倒的样子。我尽了一个跟班的职责把他丢在了宿舍门口，反正他“喝醉”了，不会记得发生的事。

我恨他，不可理喻地恨他。他是我六年来的压力来源和心理阴影，我没有理由不恨。我一直在等一个报复的机会——什么才能把这只骄傲的花孔雀摧毁得最彻底？怎样让他体会到我体会过的灰色？

很快我等到了。圣诞假期我从来都不回家，而今年马尔福也留校。据我发现的，整个斯莱特林只有他留校，这真是绝妙的机会。

那天我和他面对面坐在斯莱特林休息室的茶几上，他姿势随便地侧卧在沙发上，翻着一本浅显的魔药书，十分心不在焉。他不打算理睬我，我便勤勤恳恳地把甜点摆上桌面，又去擦桌子边沿的油渍。沉默了大概十多分钟，他暴躁地摔了书。

“为什么我圣诞节非要和你呆一块儿？别再发出那些窸窸窣窣的声音，现在滚出去，不然我要你好看，泥巴种！”

空气中的甜味儿越来越浓郁，眼前的omega显然正要经历一段非常时期。他想尽办法要赶我出去，我猜他刻意留校的原因是想尝试度过一次没有抑制剂的发情期，但对象绝不是我。他的确勾引过我，但唯一的目的是把他的仰慕者之一尽情踩在脚底下，玩弄一颗炽热的心；对其他人他需要收敛，只有对我他才能肆无忌惮地侮辱。

我起身离开，却停在了休息室门口。我偷听到他和那个赫奇帕奇的幸运儿约在一个小时后，不过那个alpha可能要失约了——我偷来了斯内普教授的强效睡眠魔药，他大概会睡过一整个圣诞假期。

一小时后，我不再压制自己的信息素，推门再度走进去。房内的黄油蜂蜜味儿已经浓稠得几乎化成实质，我看到沙发上的他软成一滩，腿紧紧闭拢着互相磨蹭。这副画面叫我也不禁起了反应，我走近他，抚摸他的侧脸。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，长久地盯着我仿佛对不上焦——然后他的瞳孔缩了一下。

“泥巴种？！你他妈为什么在这？滚出去！”他用全部的气势吼道，却及不上平常的十分之一可怕。我故意释放出更多信息素，他发出一声呜咽，更紧地夹住双腿。我从袍子底下伸进手去，在光裸的腿根摸到一片濡湿。

“唔嗯——你放开！滚！”

我看到羞愤和耻辱爬上他充满情欲的脸——还有恐惧。这让我身心愉悦。

“马尔福，你不想要吗？”我问，手直接向上一路扶去，流连在臀缝和中心的穴口。那里湿得更加厉害，只是抚摸就会发出粘腻的水声。他不住地哼叫着，挣扎的意志已经不那么坚定。我刺了两根手指进去。

“嗯……”他呢喃着，眼神完全涣散了，大概已经忘了我是谁。这可不行，这会失去大部分乐趣，我得让他想起来。

“马尔福，我能标记你吗？布鲁斯可以标记你吗？”

不知是听到“标记”亦或是我的名字，他霎时恢复一丝清明。他眼里的厌弃又回来了，伸手拼命推着我，语气恶狠狠的：“你敢再碰我一下！你会死的，我发誓！”

“我期待着。”我无所谓地说，无视他猫儿似的推拒，并起三指深入进去。我怀疑发情期的omega可能根本不需要扩张，我的动作顺利得不行。“顺便一提，那个赫奇帕奇不会来了。”

“啊啊……该死，你快出去……”他扭动着的样子真是个尤物，让我下身硬得发疼。我脱下裤子，拉开他紧闭的腿，将阴茎对准了那个洞口插进去。

他尖叫。我狠抽他的屁股，让他的尖叫断断续续起来。马尔福里面胜似天堂，又暖又湿，像个滑腻的芝士蛋糕融化在我的阴茎上。他哪里都像个甜点，不合我口味却也十足诱人。

“泥巴……种……”

他哭泣着骂我，但此时这个蔑称也带上了情趣的味道。我全盘接受下他所有不堪入耳的辱骂，越顶越深；最后我触及到一个紧闭的小口，威胁地撞了几下。他立马睁大眼睛，惊恐地拉住我：“不，你不能！”

“我当然能，”我愉快地说，强硬地顶开入口将顶端塞进去。

“我会标记你，”我贴近他的耳朵，他因为疼痛和害怕抖个不停，“我会让你怀孕。”

“不……”

“一次不行，我就多射几次。总会成功的对吗？”我恶意地抽动着。

他不再反驳我，因为我的阴茎开始成结——我本就不打算把这变成一场快乐的性事，只想早点完事。我射进他的最深处，并照我所说的，尽量多干了几回。最后他全身都是我的气味，昏死在墨绿的沙发上。

怀上泥巴种的孩子。我温柔地摩挲他的腹部，那里可能正孕育一个生命，一个野种。我又观察他的脸，眉头紧蹙，嘴唇微张；他毕竟是我将来的omega，我得学着欣赏他。至于后果——在巫师发明出解除标记关系的魔药前，我相信自己会是安全的。马尔福那对护犊子的夫妇不会接受他们的儿子丧偶或是打胎。

我想我还是恨他，但不会比他恨我更甚。


End file.
